


Size

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: He's fishing for kisses and maybe something more. Sex sounds much better than a cheesy, gory, horror movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Travie/patrick!! Everything about this ship is great wtf
> 
> This is my first time writing Travie I believe so apologies if I wrote him all wrong!

There's nothing quite like a lazy Sunday

Patrick hasn't done much today. He woke up beside his boyfriend, Travie, and he got up to make them breakfast. He went out to the grocery store to grab stuff for the week and he put it all away neatly in the fridge and pantry. Travie had been awake by that time, and had helped him put things away.

Now, they're relaxing in the living room of their small apartment. Patrick's on the couch, feet tucked under him as he watches the scary movie on the television, Travie's in the big arm chair reading and occasionally glancing up at the TV. Patrick likes how domestic it is. 

They don't do much on Sunday. That's the rule. They just relax and hang out together, enjoy each other's presence. It's a nice rule they made, one that has gotten them to relax more and just enjoy the weekend.

On screen a woman screams as the killer stabs her in the back. Patrick winces and looks away. He's not one for gory things. Once the part is over he climbs off the couch and goes over the arm chair, climbing up into Travie's lap.

Travie puts his book aside and gives him an amused look. "Too scared?" He teases lightly, gathering Patrick close. Patrick sticks his tongue out at him and squeaks when Travie squeezes his ass. "I'll keep you safe." Travie says, large hands on his ass.

"Yeah? Gonna keep me close?" Patrick asks, kissing his neck lightly. He's fishing for kisses and maybe something more. Sex sounds much better than a cheesy, gory, horror movie. 

Travie kisses his forehead. "Yeah, I'll carry you around, easy. You're so little, it'll be like carrying nothing." Travie says, hauling him up higher. Patrick shivers a little at the way Travie can easily manhandle him. So this is where it's going.

The difference in size has always been a kink of theirs. Travie's always thought it to be hot that Patrick's a whole foot shorter and a whole lot tinier. Patrick thinks it's hot too, especially when Travie handles him roughly with ease. It's a favorite kink and somehow works its way into every other one.

Patrick doesn't say anything, instead he kisses Travie. Travie lets him lead it for a moment before he takes control, a hand sliding into Patrick's hair and the other holding his waist firmly. Patrick whimpers happily into his mouth at this, delighted that Travie's in control. With Travie, he always wants to be a good submissive sub.

He's not sure what it is about Travie, but with him, he has no desire to disobey. With Pete, when they were together, Patrick bitched a lot and got spanked a lot. With Travie, he finds himself just wanting to be good. It's nice, actually, and the occasional disobedience on his part rarely leads to spankings.

"Bedroom. I'll be there in a few minutes." Travie says when he pulls away from Patrick, eyes dark. Patrick scrambles out of his lap and hurries off the to bedroom, happy to comply with him. 

True to his word, Travie comes into the bedroom a few minutes later, a glass of water in one hand. He sets it aside on the nightstand and Patrick eyes it. If he got a glass of water for after, then they'll be playing hard or rough. Not that Patrick minds, but usually Travie tells him in advance.

"I kinda wanna push you around today and be a little rough." How does that sound?" Travie asks him, ridding himself of his shirt easily. "I've been too soft with you lately."

Patrick laughs. They have different definitions of soft, apparently. He's got fading bruises on his hips and ass from last time, where Travie had bent him over and spanked him silly. Not because he was bad, but because Patrick likes it. Travie always gives him what he likes.

"That sounds good, babe." Patrick says, laying out across the bed. He's been more confident in the bedroom since he lost weight, and though he's clothed, Travie looks him up and down slowly. "C'mere." 

Travie doesn't hesitate. He falls down onto the bed and attacks his neck with his lips, kissing and biting gently. Patrick squirms under him, so much smaller than him, and he can't move even if if he tries. It's great. Travie tugs his shirt off and roughly pulls his pants down, tossing the articles of clothing away. Patrick smiles at the contrast of their skin, beautiful, and Travie smiles too.

"Gonna paint this one day." Travie murmurs, running his hands up and down his body. Patrick whines when he cups him through his briefs, playing with his dick lightly. He moves his hand lower, teasing at his thighs. Patrick spreads them without thinking, letting Travie have easy access. "God, you're beautiful."

Patrick smiles up at him. Travie's too sweet for his own good. Patrick's spoiled rotten in every sense of the word, and they both know it. But Travie loves it too, loves being sweet and giving him everything he wants. And right now, Patrick wants to be eaten out.

"Trav, Trav, please, eat me out?" Patrick asks, widening his eyes and parting his lips. He knows he'll say yes, but the face just seals the deal. Travie can't say no to the puppy face.

As expected, Travie himself softens and nods. "How about you sit on my face? Ride my tongue, you like that, don't you?" Travie says, fumbling to get his pants off. And just like that, Patrick wants it, has never wanted anything more in that moment. He doesn't particularly love it, but he knows Travie does, so it's his favorite god damn thing in the world right now.

"Okay." Patrick says, and watches Travie pull off his jeans and boxers. Patrick tugs his own off, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking. It really only hits him then how hard he is, and he whines, bucking up into his hand. Travie watches with dark eyes, always so lenient even when he's dominant. They don't play hard bdsm, but they both know Patrick prefers being controlled and dominated.

Patrick drops his eyes to Travie's dick, large and thick. He's the biggest he's ever taken, and at first, he couldn't. Now though, now he craves it, wants it any way he can get, at anytime. Travie's always happy to give it to him.

Travie allows him to stroke himself for a few moments before he bats his hands away. "No more. C'mon, babe. Ride my tongue." Travie smirks at him, laying back. Patrick curls his toes and pushes his hair out of his eyes, ready. He climbs up and situates himself, and Travie's grabbing at his ass and hips roughly. Patrick whines as he spreads him apart and Patrick lowers himself down, until Travie's licking into him, holding him tight.

It's so good, and Patrick loves it. Travie's amazing at eating ass, and Patrick whines and whimpers through it, rising Travie's tongue shakily. His thighs tremble and he knows there will be little bruises from Travie's hands, but he looks forward to seeing them. 

Travie licks into him, spreading him apart and teasing him with little licks before he dives in deeper, opening him up with his tongue. Patrick's glad Travie's supporting him upright with his hands, because his legs are shaking and he's not sure he would be able to keep himself upright.

He's shaking and whining and getting ready to cum, feeling that hot feeling in him, when Travie lifts him up. "Don't cum." Travie warns, and when Patrick just whines in response, he pulls him away. "I wanna fuck you, remember?" Travie asks, and Patrick just whines in response.

Travie moves him around the bed, pushing him into position. "Gonna open you up." Patrick moans softly in response, burying his face in the pillows. Travie grips his hips, digging his fingers into the dimples on his back before he moves away, presumably to get the lube. Patrick feels a hot flash of worry at his absence for a moment, before he relaxes. He knows he'll be back in a moment.

Sure enough, he feels Travie's large hands on him again a moment later. "Fuck Patrick, you're so goddamn beautiful." Patrick just buries his face in the pillows more. He's not going to respond to that. "You ready?"

Patrick nods, and Travie grips his hip with a strong hand, working a finger into him. He's got long fingers, working him open in the best way possible. Patrick sighs and pushes himself up onto his elbows, allowing himself to breath. He arches his back and pushes his ass back towards Travie, and Travie smacks it, making him gasp and his toes curl.

"So thick, God, 'Trick." Travie tells him a low voice, smacking his ass again, harder this time. Patrick whines and drops his face back into the pillows. He hopes there will be a bruise left on his ass from that smack. 

Travie pushes another finger into him, working him open slowly. He drapes himself across Patrick's back, tall and much larger, and Patrick feels himself being smushed into the bed as Travie kisses his neck. "Travis, oh fuck, Trav, please." Patrick moans, muffled. He knows Travie loves it when Patrick calls him Travis, and the way he groans in Patrick's ear make Patrick's body light on fire.

"One more, one more." Travie murmurs, working a third finger into him. Patrick wants to cry, because he wants it so bad and he doesn't want a goddamn third finger, he wants Travie's dick in him. But he also knows it's for the best, he won't be able to take the entire length of Travie's dick if he's not stretched out properly.

Travie abruptly pulls his fingers out. "Rubbers?" He asks, sounding entirely breathless. Patrick shakes his head. He doesn't give a fuck about condoms right now, but he's glad Travie asked. They're dating, have been for years now, but Patrick often doesn't like having cum in his ass. 

"No. Just fuck me." Patrick whines, and Travie nods. Travie grabs him and roughly turns him over. Patrick feels lighter than air when Travie does that, and he whimpers lightly when Travie moves away from him. He watches as he slicks himself up, and Patrick's mouth waters almost, he kind of just wants to get up and push Travie's hands out of the way, replace them with his mouth.

That's for another time, though. Travie grabs his hips and squeezes tight. Patrick closes his eyes as he pushes in, splitting him open in the best way possible. 

Travie grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, and he's tucked under him, small and pale, whimpering as he pushes in. "Shh, I got you." Travie whispers, pushing into him gently. It hurts, it always does, and Patrick has to tell him to stop before he's all the way in.

He does, patiently waiting, his free hand stroking Patrick's hip gently. He's huge inside Patrick, and Patrick almost feels like crying with how much it burns, but then it begins to fade into pleasure and he wants more.

"More." Patrick whispers, voice tight. Travie remains still and Patrick feels frustrated with him. He just wants Travie to fuck him, not play Mother Hen. He's fine.

"I dunno, 'Trick. It's been a while, I don't want to hurt you." Travis says, worry in his voice. "You sure, babe?" 

Patrick whines, a high pitched little noise that almost makes him feel embarrassed. "Yes!" Travie hesitates but then begins to push into him again, and finally, finally, finally, he bottoms out. 

Travie groans and pants a little, grip on his waist tightening. Patrick feels delicious pleasure spread through him, hot like fire and he loves it, loves it so damn much and loves Travie so damn much.

Travie stays still once he bottoms out, panting harshly like he's run a mile, and Patrick's small and trapped under him, whimpering. "Doing so good, so good for me." Travie says, indulging in Patrick's praise kink. "So small, I can keep you like this forever and you can't even move, right?" And that's indulging in their size kinks.

Patrick whines, because he'd honestly be perfectly fine with that. It's definitely something they need to play with one day. For now, he clenches around Travie and whines some more, small and smushed.

"Please." Patrick whimpers, unable to say much more than that.

"God, anything for you, babe." Travie says softly, and with that he squeezes his hip and begins to thrust, pulling out and pushing back in easily. Patrick moans long and loud with the first thrust. He's missed this so damn much.

Travie keeps it light for a while, but then he starts to really fuck him. He's a hot, sweating mess above Patrick, and Patrick can hardly breathe or move. It's fucking hot though, and Patrick's reduced to whimpering cries of his name.

Travie gets into it though, and he roughly pulls out of Patrick. Patrick cries out, little half sobs, and Travie just shushes him. He's turned over easily onto his stomach, Travie's hands firm. Patrick knows where this is going and he's completely fine with it, more than fine. 

Patrick feels Travie grip his hips rightly, digging his thumbs into his back dimples and sliding back into him. He's manhandled roughly by him, and Travie fucks into him with renewed strength, grunting curse words and Patrick's name.

He cums untouched, vision going white at the edges as Travie pounds against his prostate. Travie groans when he clenches around but keeps going, fucking into him fast and rough. Patrick allows it, wants Travie to finish him, and he cums with a groan of Patrick's name a few minutes later.

Patrick has tears on his face, hiccuping sobs escaping him. He's so overstimulated and he feels so exhausted, like he could sleep for a week. Once Travie cums he pulls out gently. "Fuck, Patrick." He says in a hushed voice. Patrick collapses when Travie takes his hands off him, a messy, shaking heap on the bed.

"You're amazing." Travie whispers, brushing a hand through his hair. Patrick hurts all over and he knows he's not going to be able to walk the next day, and he's going to have bruises all over his hips and arms from where Travie roughly grabbed him, but he loves it. "I love you, fuck."

Patrick manages to mumble it back before he closes his eyes and let's Travie begin to clean him up, gentle and soft, praising him quietly as he does so.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on what you thought! :)


End file.
